Hunters of the Dusk
by AeroGuilmon04
Summary: This is a prequel to my other fiction, The Awakening, showing what happened to the new generation of Tamers before they came to the digital world. Set right after The Awakening Ch.1 Jake's Awakening, PG-13 for possible cussing and maybe some slightly inna


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digital Monsters, or the title of the story Hunters of the Dusk; they belong to Toei Animation (Digimon) and the creator of the book Cirque Du Freak, which bears the name Hunters of the Dusk, Darren Shan.

Me: Ah, well, here we go with my prequel to The Awakening, entitled Hunters of the Dusk, after the hit novel by Darren Shan. This will take a look into the past of the new group of Tamers, to explain how they ended up in the digital world.

Guilmon: Also, it should be shown that this takes place right after the first chapter of The Awakening, which is kind of obvious.

Me: When'd you get so good at narration Guile? O.o

Guilmon: (points), Vic's holding up cue cards XD

Vic: (waves)

Me: I see, well, I'll start the fiction now.

( ) Action (non-fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Jacob Murphy first joined the team, and things were just starting to get really interesting for him, on the high plus side, he now had a Digimon of his very own, Guilmon, whom he felt strongly bonded with, and great friends to make up for the fact that he had none on earth, well, now he had quite a few. However, Ryou wasn't willing to let him go through with becoming a full-fledged teammate just yet, first he and Guile would have to prove themselves in an assignment to show that they could work together. The assignment, there were some high-secret documents in a vault that was, ironically, hidden under Jacob's hometown of San Jose, California. Their job would be to recover the documents and return them to the other tamers. Also, one last important note should be, this is a kind of special data form of Guilmon, who's able to come to earth right now, so in a sense, Jake and Guilmon have already met face to face when chapter two of The Awakening takes place, this holds true for all events in this fan fiction. But just as a side note, when they meet up in that chapter, it really is the first time they've seen each other face to face, without Guilmon supplying a small part of his energy to control his data on earth, just as a copy, so he's controlling everything in Guilmon's body, its just not the full-fledged Guilmon.

"Okay Guilmon" Jake said, "Let's move out"

"Okay" Guilmon replied.

"COMBUSTION DIGIVOLUTION" The two shouted out, instigating the new type of digivolution,

which, like biomerging, allowed them to merge together, however in this new style, they could keep their bodies looking somewhat normal, with the only changes being different eye color, or slightly sun burnt looking skin. For this assignment, they would inhabit Jake's body, meaning all that would change would be his eye color, from brown to yellow.

"I think we're ready" Jake replied.

"You have to be sure we're ready, without a doubt" Guilmon replied.

"Why so cold?" Jake asked with a slight smile.

"I don't want to mess this assignment up," Guilmon answered quickly.

"Then let's go" Jake replied walking towards his school.

"So" Guilmon muttered, "That's the place?"

"Yes" Jake replied, "Leland High School"

The high school loomed before them, ominously awaiting their next move, ironically not only was the vault hidden underneath Jake's hometown, but the hidden entrance to the vault was inside the very high school where he was now a freshman. "Then let's do this" Guilmon replied from inside Jake's mind.

"Right" Jake replied, stepping onto the boundaries of the school, "I just hope nothing bad happens"

"You're the tamer, you should be able to prevent that," Guilmon muttered.

In response, Jake took out a specialized mobile phone and activated it, then dialed in the combination 2333555, or DIGIMON, and spoke into the phone "Operator, I'd like to place an order for a barrel of giant lizards"

"Identity confirmed," A voice replied, "Jacob Murphy, currently in-training to join the Tamers and on a field assignment, connecting to headset"

"Koushiro" Jake replied when he heard the other end of the line pick up, "It's me, Jake"

"I know" Koushiro replied, "The computer always tells us who's connecting to us before we activate anything, is the area your in secure for this transmission?"

"Yes" Jake replied, "Not a person in sight"

"Good" Koushiro replied, "I'm getting you the updated instructions now, hang on"

"Okay," Jake replied, "Thanks"

"Not a problem" Koushiro's voice reappeared on the other end of the line, "Your instructions have been added to your logbook, but I'll tell you here as well"

"Okay" Jake replied, "Sounds good"

"Right, anyhow" Koushiro continued, "You're to locate a computer in the MAC lab that identifies with an encrypted key code we gave you, shouldn't be too hard to find, since we also gave you a scanner, so you should be able to find the proper computer from one source.

"Okay" Jake replied.

"After this, just navigate the underground and wait for further instructions" Koushiro added.

"Okay" Jake said, "Thanks Koushiro, later then"

"Good luck" Koushiro replied before ending the transmission.

"Okay" Jake replied looking at his logbook, "He said a computer in the MAC lab, but according to this the computer is a centralized computer that all the others connect to, it may be in the main office"

"But they could have a trick set up" Guilmon spoke up, "It could be a regular computer, but it's really the administrators computer, you'll have to be careful"

"Good point" Jake replied as he entered the MAC lab.

"Breaking and entering, a criminal offense, and yet, nobody will ever know" Guilmon laughed weakly.

"You've been studying, haven't you?" Jake asked with a slight grin.

"Not really, no" Guile replied blinking, "Now come on, hurry up and scan the area for the computer that opens the door"

"Right then" Jake replied scanning the room while wearing the hi-tech goggles. The room layout was the same as a basic MAC lab, with row after row of computers, all networked to one at the front desk.

"It pinged something," Guile mumbled as a small beep went off.

"Yeah" Jake replied, "Systems, execute the isolation program, so we can see which computer has the data we need on it"

As he spoke, a narrow beam of light shot from his goggles to a computer near the front and lit up the screen with a dim red glow. "Wow" Jake muttered, "I was right"

"Let's take care of this then" Guilmon replied.

"Okay" Jake blinked, and walked forward to the computer, and sat down, "Showtime"

As he inserted the disk with the special codes on it, he checked around to make sure everything was in order, and then continued by plugging in a headset and imputing the voice control command. "We ready?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes" Jake replied, "Let's do this"

"Okay" Guilmon answered.

"Systems" Jake replied, "Download the codes into your mainframe, and unlock the vault, execute program .DejI/underground.41423834(555)."

"Are we in?" Guilmon asked.

"Should be" Jake replied. Then all heck broke loose. The wall behind them opened up revealing a staircase leading down to the ground level.

"I'd take that as a yes" Guilmon answered, blinking again.

"Let's go" Jake replied running to the stairs and went down to the ground level.

"Okay" Jake replied, "We're in"

"Just one problem" Guilmon replied.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"You" Guilmon stated, finally ending the merge and standing before Jake with an upset look on his face.

"Me?" Jake asked, "What did I do?"

"When I was still data, you didn't believe in me enough" Guilmon snarled.

"Wha-, that's not true" Jake replied, "You're my best friend"

"Don't lie to me," Guilmon growled.

"I'm really not" Jake replied.

"PYROSPHERE" Guilmon cried out, firing a shot that landed right on Jake's chest.

"GAHHH" Jake shouted as the force of the blast slammed him into a wall.

"You tricked me," Guilmon muttered.

"Guil…mon" Jake replied, his voice heavy with sadness.

"What?!" Guilmon yelled.

"If I hurt you, I never meant to" Jake replied, struggling to his feet, "I really always did believe in you, and then you came, and that day was a dream come true for me"

"You have to be lying" Guilmon replied.

"I give you my word I'm not" Jake sighed, then fixed Guilmon with a stare, "But you can believe whatever you want to, I won't try to stop you"

"Wha?!" Guilmon blinked, then remembered the all the time he had known Jake, and figured it all out, "You're…not…lying"

"No" Jake shook his head, "One thing I've always wanted was for me and the Digimon I received to be brothers"

"All, this, time" Guilmon stammered, "And here I've been being cold to you"

"It's okay" Jake smiled, "You know the truth now"

"Yeah" Guilmon replied, "Even after all of this, can we still be friends?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Jake laughed hugging his Digimon, "We can be best friends, baby bro"

"Baby bro?" Guilmon asked, one ear sticking up.

"Yeah" Jake laughed, "Baby brother, younger brother, we're brothers"

"Brothers" Guilmon smiled, "I like the sound of that"

"Since that's taken care of then" Jake laughed, "How about a nickname?"  
"Sure" Guilmon grinned, "A nickname would be cool"

"You like the sound of Guile?" Jake asked.

"Sounds great" Guilmon replied.

"Then Guile it is" Jake replied.

"YAY, I HAVE A NICKNAME NOW" Guile yelled out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Glad you like it" Jake replied, "Now common bro, we have to keep moving, and finish this assignment"

"Right" Guile replied, running after Jake, who had started down the hall, "I can't wait for you to come to the digital world finally"

"Yeah" Jake smiled, "I can't wait either"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, such a good first part, I'm glad you and I became friends

Guilmon: Yeah, me too (smiles), interesting how everything works out, eh?

Me: Yeah, it is, well, stick around for more of my prequel fiction, read and review if you want n.n

Guilmon: Next chapter me and Jakemon tackle the vaults under his hometown n.n

Me: Yeah, so enjoy the first part of the fan fiction, while I write the second. n.n


End file.
